


Pacificas: A Heathers Gravity Falls AU

by weirdandkindafunny



Category: Gravity Falls, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, bildip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdandkindafunny/pseuds/weirdandkindafunny
Summary: Dipper Pines is part of the most popular clique at his high school, but he disapproves of the other girls' cruel behavior. When Dipper and his new boyfriend, Bill Cipher, confront clique leader Pacifica Chandler and accidentally poison her, they make it appear a suicide. Soon Dipper realizes that Bill is intentionally killing students he does not like. Dipper races to stop Bill while also clashing with the clique's new leader, Pacifica Duke.(This is the musical version and the only reason Northwest isn't the head Pacifica is because I didn't want to kill her. Enjoy)





	Pacificas: A Heathers Gravity Falls AU

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to the song, here's the link :) -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAmmc7VFiZY  
> Also, each chapter will be a song

"September 1st 1989. Dear Journal. " Dipper wrote, while leaning against the wall, "I think I'm a good person, you know I think there is good in everyone, but here we are, first day of senior year and I look around at these kids that I've known all my life, and I ask myself...What happened?”

"FREAK!  
                     
"SLUT!  
                     
"BURNOUT!  
                                                                
"BUG-EYES!"  
                     
"POSER!"  
                     
"LARD-ASS!" A couple kids yelled to another.

Dipper flattened the journal to his chest and sighed, "We Were so tiny, happy and shinny, playing tag and getting chased. " He said, quietly to only himself.  
                                                    
"FREAK!"

"SLUT!"

"LOSER!"

"SHORTBUS!"  
                                                                          
"Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies, eating paste." Dipper continued.                    
"BULL-DYKE!"           
                                                                        
"STUCK-UP!"

"HUNCHBACK!"

Dipper moved his way through the halls, moving in a way like a choreographed dance "Then we got bigger. That was the trigger, like the Huns invading Rome -" Dipper was pushed into a girl.

"Sorry!" Dipper said, holding up his hands in a way that said 'I didn't mean to.' The student scowled at Dipper, before walking in the opposite direction.

Dipper shrugged, his tone turning into more of a singing one. "Welcome to my school, this ain't no high school: this is the Thunderdome. Hold your breath and count the days, we're graduating soon.  
                                                                               
 "WHITETRASH!"  
                       
"College will be paradise, IF I'M NOT DEAD BY JUNE!" He sung loudly to a kid that almost hit him. Dipper calmed himself down. "But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again. We can be beautiful..."                     

A preppy kid knocked down a hipster-dorkish guy to the ground.                       

"Ow!" The guy yelled as the peppy guy walked away, laughing.  
                     
"Just not today." Dipper growled. He went over to the guy and offered his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dipper offered quietly. The guy got up on his own and frowned.         
"Get away, nerd!" The hipster shouted before getting up.

"Sorry." Dipper murmured.

"FREAK!"

"SLUT!"

"CRIPPLE!"

"HOMO!"

"HOMO!"

"HOMO!"

"Things will get better soon as my letter comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown." Dipper pulled out his journal and wrote, "Wake from this coma, take my diploma, then I can blow this town.

Dipper walked into the cafeteria, closed his journal, and grabbed a much tray, "Dream of my ivy-covered walls, and smoky French cafes..." He dreamily sighed.

"Watch it!" Creggy G. yelled at some student he bumped into.

"Fight the urge to strike a match and send this dump ablaze!" Dipper said through gritted teeth. Creggy G. slapped Dipper's tray out of his hands.

"Ooooops" Creggy G. said, sarcastically. Dipper ignored him and walked to the side.

"Creggy G. Third year as linebacker. And eighth year of smacking lunch trays and BEING A HUGE DICK." Dipper growled to himself, as if he were telling an audience.

Creggy G. got close to Dipper and pulled Dipper up by his shirt. "What did you say to me, skank?"

Dipper panicked and gulped. "...Nothing" Creggy G dropped him and walked away.

Dipper and a few kids sung out, "But I know, I know, I know... Life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray, I pray for a better way. We were kind before; we can be kind once more. We can be beautiful..."

Mabel tried to get to get Dipper's attention for a bit before tapping on his shoulder instead.

Dipper cried out, before sighing. "Hey, Mabel." Dipper smiled.

Mabel happily returned the smile, "Hey." Mabel bent down t helpDipper pick up his tray.            
Dipper froze and thought back. "Mabel Pines, since diapers. She's got a huge  heart, but around here, thats not enough. " He unfroze and took his stuff from Mabel's hands.

"We still on for movie night?" She asked. Dipper nodded.

"Yeah, you're on Jiffy Pop detail." He smirked.                    

"I rented the Dream Boy High!" Mabel said, elated. Dipper laughed.

"Again? Don't you have it memorized by now"Dipper put his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged, her smile not faltering, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending.

"Mabel MetalMouth! Wide load! Honnnnk!" Leggy P. yelled, knocking Mabel's tray from her hands, laughing.

Dipper froze and said aloud to no one in ear shot next to him, "Leggy P., quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team...Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf!"

Dipper unfroze and stood in front of Mabel, who was trying not to cry as she fixed her sweater.

"Hey! Pick that up right now!" Dipper yelled. Leggy stopped laughing and got up in Dipper's face.

”I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?" Leggy yelled as Mabel ran to hide behind Dipper.                       
"My buddy Leggy just asked you a question." Creggy said, walking up to stand next to Leggy. Leggy turned to face Creggy. They gave each other a quick nod before looking back at the two.                   

Dipper stood his ground and confidently said, "Yes, I am. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my sister. You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant.”                      

Leggy got closer to Dipper, causing Dipper to back up. Leggy stopped and pointed to Dipper's birthmark, "You got a zit, right there!" He pushed Dipper back, making Mabel catch her twin and herself. Leggy went to fist bump Creggy.                    

Dipper frowned.

"Dear Journal," He wrote, "Why?" He spoke aloud.

The hipster dork from earlier said, "Why do they hate me?"

The girl Dipper bumped into cried, "Why don't I fight back"

"Why do I act like such a creep?," Leggy said.

"Why?" Dipper cried a bit louder.

Mabel wondered aloud, "Why won't he date me?"

"Why did I hit him?" Creggy asked, as if someone had the answer.

"Why do I cry myself to sleep?" The students cried out.

"Why?" Dipper asked, his voice raising.

"Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me! Somebody save me! Send me a sign, God! Give  
me some hope here! Something to live for!" They continued.

As if on cue, the students grabbed there trays and walked to the door of the cafeteria as Dipper and Mabel watched. The students divided into two sides and raised their trays up in the area, touching the person opposite them's tray. The three Pacificas entered. The students lowered their trays as the three passed by them.                     

"Ahhhhh," The students sung, "Pacifica, Pacifica, and Pacifica."

"And then there's the Pacificas." Dipper spoke aloud. "They float above it all."

"I love Pacifica, Pacifica, and Pacifica."                    

Pacifica Northwest stepped forward.    

Dipper said, "Pacifica Northwest, head cheerleader. Her dad is loooaded- he sells engagement rings.”

"I hate Pacifica, Pacifica, and Pacifica." The students went on.

Pacifica Duke stepped forward and next to Pacifica Northwest.                      

"Pacifica Duke, runs the year book." Dipper explained. "No discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants.                     

"I want Pacifica, Pacifica, and Pacifica." Pacifica Chandler stepped froward and in front of the other two.  

”Pacifica Chandler, the almighty." Dipper said as she blew a kiss.                      

"I need Pacifica, Pacifica, and Pacifica."                   

"She is a mythic bitch." Dipper said to Mabel, this time. "They are solid Teflon- never bothered, never harassed. I'd give anything to be like that."

The Hipster said, "I'd like to be their boyfriend."

"That would be beautiful." The students hummed.                      

A stoner chick said, "If I sat at their table guys would notice me!                                                                                 
”That would be beautiful!”

"I'd like them to be nicer."

"That would be beautiful!"

A geek said, " I'd like to kidnap a Pacifica and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats!"

The bell rung and students walked off in different directions. Dipper ended up outside the bathroom, with two of the Pacificas. Chandler and Northwest were fixing their hair and makeup in a compact, Duke was puking loud enough the three could hear it outside the bathroom, and Dipper was writing down in his journal.

Chandler said, "Grow up Pacifica. Bulimia's so '87", opening the bathroom door a bit.

Northwest said, "Pacificas right, maybe you should see a doctor Pacifica.                     

Duke called out, "Yeah Pacifica, maybe I should."                    

Mr. old Man McGucket walked down the hall and spotted them. "Ah,Pacifica and Pacifica." Pacifica Duke vomited again.                     

"...and Pacifica." He went on. "Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all of the vomiting but you're late for class.                       

"Pacifica wasn't feeling well." Pacifica Chandler said. "We're helping her."                         
"Not without a hall pass you're not. A week's detention." He said. Pacifica gave him a look. Dipper quickly wrote a note.                                                                                

Dipper handed the note, nervously, to Mr. Old Man McGucket. "Actually, Mr. Old Man McGucket,all four of are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee."

Mr. Old Man McGucket examined the note, before handing it back to Dipper. " ..I see you're all listed. Hurry up and get where you're going." He walked away and left the four students alone.

Pacifica Chandler took the note from Dipper and examined it.

"This is an excellent forgery." She said. "Who are you?"

Dipper held out his hand. "Dipper...Pines. I-I crave a boon."  
                    
"What boon?" She asked. Dipper 

"Let me sit at your table at lunch,  just once, no talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone." Dipper asked, folding his hands. The Pacificas laughed at him. He panicked,"Before you answer I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes.”

Pacifica Duke leaned her head out the door, "What about prescriptions?"

Pacifica Chandler rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Pacifica!" She yelled.

Pacifica Duke cowered. "Sorry Pacifica."

Pacifica Chandler pointed at Dipper and started to walk around him. "For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure." Dipper decided to take that as a complement.

Pacifica Northwest nodded and stood in front of him. "And a symetrical face. If I took a  meat cleaver down the center of your skull," She slid her hand down the center of Dipper's face, "I'd have matching halves. That's very important." Dipper wondered if he should be concerned.

Pacifica Duke came out of the bathroom and sized him up.  "Of course you could stand to lose a few pounds." Dipper shrugged that off. Pacifica Duke thought everyone could stand to lose a few pounds.

"And ya know, ya know, ya know?," Pacifica sung, taking Dipper's chin in her hands, "This could be beautiful. Mascara, maybe some lip gloss, and we're on our way. Get this boy some blush; and Pacifica, I need your brush. Let's make him beautiful." Dipper worried about the makeup part.

"Let's make him beautiful..." Pacifica Northwest sung.

"Let's make him beautiful..." Pacifica Duke joined in.

"Make him beautiful..."  Pacifica Chandler continued. "Okay?"

Dipper quickly nodded. "Okay!" The bell rung and the students were rushed out.

As the nest day came, so did the next lunch.

 “OUT OF MY WAY GEEK!” Leggy P. shouted, pushing a geek.

“I don't want any trouble -“ The geek started.

“You're gonna die at 3pm!” Creggy G. growled before shoving the kid. The geek bumped into two girls.

“DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! GET AWAY PERVERT!” They shouted.

“What'd I ever do to them?” The greek wondered aloud.  
                         
“Who could survive this? I can't escape this! I think I’m dying!” Kids called out.

“Who’s that with Pacifica?” Mr. Old Man McGucket called out.

“Whoa. Pacifica, Pacifica, Pacifica” The teens and the adults sung out.  The Pacificas started to walk out, one at a time before standing a triangle at the end of the cafeteria, similar to the day before.                      
“And someone!” The girls sung.  

“Pacifica, Pacifica, Pacifica,” They continued.

“And a babe!” The boys whistled.                                

“Pacifica, Pacifica, Pacifica,” They sung together again. 

“Dipper?!” Mabel said, shocked.

“Dipper?! Dipper?! Dipper?!” The crowd sung out the question. Dipper ran into the cafeteria looking, hot as hell. Even Mabel almost did not notice him.

Dipper threw his arms into the air. “And ya know, ya know, ya know life can be beautiful. You hope, you dream, you pray, and you get your way!” 

The kids sung out’ “Beautiful,” as they walked around Dipper.

“Ask me how it feels looking like hell on wheels… My God, it's beautiful!” Dipper sung as they kids waved their lunch trays, making it feel like a musical. 

“I might be beautiful And when you're beautiful… It's a beautiful frickin' day!” Dipper yelled.

The kids sung out the head girls’, and Dipper’s, names, “Pacifica, Pacifica, Pacifica, Dipper! Pacifica, Pacifica, Pacifica, Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!” Dipper let out and excited shriek and pumps his fists in the air.


End file.
